One Love: 100 Themes
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Just how much can two people go through because of love.
1. Chocolate

**AN: I decidedto join in on the 100 theme drabbles. So here's my first Sailor Moon drabble;**

**Theme # 1**

**Chocolate **

**145 Words **

Serenity sat waiting for the Princess of Jupiter to finish. She watched Lita pour brown liquid into metal dividers. Lita put the metal trey over hot coals for a few minutes before taking the trey off. After Lita pulled the trey off the coals, Serenity handed her a plate. Lita cut out all the little squares of chocolate and placed them on the plate. "Here you go, Serenity." Lita said, handing her the plate.

"Thank you." Serenity said, taking the plate from Lita.

Serenity carried the trey upstairs to her room. Endymion saw Serenity come in with a trey of treats. "Hey Endy, Lita made us chocolate treats." Serenity said as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I'll try one." Endymion said as he bit into one. "You know this chocolate taste a little bit like you."


	2. Masks

**Theme # 2**

**Masks**

**59 Words **

Serenity lifted up one mask and then the other. She sighed as she set them both down on her bed. "What's wrong?" Endymion asked from his spot on the bed.

"I don't have a mask to were to the ball tonight."

Endymion gave her a funny look. He looked from where the masks lay on her bed and at Serenity, who was staring at the masks. "You have five masks right here." Endymion told her.

"I know, but I have already worn these." Serenity said, while looking at the masks in assorted colors. "I guess I'll were this one." She picked up a purple mask up off the bed.

"Good, I'm glad up picked one. I'll see you tonight." Endymion told her as he left the room.

"Yes, you will see me tonight, but not in that mask." Serenity said after he left, pulling out a blue mask out of her side table drawer.


	3. Hair

**AN: Here's The next drabble**

**Theme # 3**

**Hair**

**120 Words **

Usagi sat in front of her mirror brushing her long, golden hair. She twisted her hair around her hand. She was going to put it in her normal hair style, but today she wanted to do something different. After an hour of trying a bunch of different hair styles, she finally came up with the perfect style.

Usagi walked into the café and over to her regular stool. Mamoru walked in, not too long after Usagi, and sat down next to her. He opened his mouth to say something, until he saw her hair. "What happed to your odangos?" Mamoru asked.

"What, you don't like my hair?" Usagi asked, wrapping her braids around her hand.


	4. Karma

**AN: Here's my shortest drabble.**

**Theme # 4 **

**Karma**

**83 Words**

Usagi sat down next to Mamoru in the arcade. "You know Mamoru, there is a thing called good karma and bad karma." Usagi started. "And you Mamoru have good karma."

Mamoru stared at Usagi for moment before responding. "How come I have good karma?" Mamoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you know me."

"You know Odango, you have good karma yourself."

"How come I have good karma, baka?" Usagi asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you know me."


	5. Short Skirt

**AN: Here's another drabble**

**Theme # 5**

**Short Skirts**

**89 Words**

Usagi pulled off the red skirt. 'No too long.' Usagi thought as she picked up a pink one and put it on. 'Not as long, bunt not short enough.' She pulled off the pink one and put a blue one on. "Perfect!" Usagi exclaimed as she strained the blue miniskirt.

Usagi walked into the arcade, getting dirty looks from all the guys, and sat down next to Mamoru. "Hey." She said.

Mamoru looked at Usagi and then her skirt. "Damn Usagi, that's one short skirt."

"I know." Usagi said, winking at him.


	6. Blue Eyes

**AN: Here's my shortset drabble yet. Hope you guys like it.**

**Theme #6**

**Blue Eyes**

**68 Words **

Serenity sat on Endymion's lap next to a blue river. "Endy, can you name all the things that are as blue as this river?" She asked.

"Yeah, the sky, blue bells, and your eyes." Endymion said, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Can you name all the things that are as blue as the ocean?"

"Yeah, Ami's hair, my dress, and your eyes." Serenity replied.


	7. Things Left Unsaid

**AN: This drabble takes place when Usagiand Mamoru are going out. Another one of my shorter drabbles. Enjoy. **

**Theme # 7**

**Things Left Unsaid**

**63 Words **

Usagi was sitting down at the café, drinking her milkshake "Hey Usako." Mamoru said, sitting next to her.

"Hey Mamo-chan, how was your day?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good." Usagi said, getting a little closer to him. "I love you, Mamo-can."

"I love you too." Mamoru told her, kissing the top of her head. '_Usako, will you marry me?'_


	8. Kiss

**An; Here's one that takes place near Christmas.**

**Theme # 8**

**Kiss**

**161 Words**

Usagi sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. She was too busy writing when Mamoru come in. "Hey Odango, what are you doing?" Mamoru asked.

"Nothing." Usagi said, looking at her watch. "Oh, I have to go."

Mamoru watched Usagi leave, before turning around to notice that she left the paper that she was writing on. He read it and saw it was her Christmas list.

_Christmas List _

_1. A kiss from Mamoru_

_2. Hope that abandoned puppies find good homes._

Mamoru re-read the list to make sure her read it right. He set the paper down and ran after Usagi. "Usagi!" He called as he caught up with her.

"What?" She asked, turning around.

Mamoru leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "What was that for?" Usagi asked after they broke off the kiss.

Mamoru just smiled as he bent down and whispered in her ear. "That completes number 1 on your Christmas list."


	9. Button

**Button**

**# 9**

**124 Words**

Usagi sat in class sewing. She grabbed a bag of buttons and the shirt she was sewing. Since the shirt was a pull on shirt she made a picture out of the buttons.

After class she was going to take the shirt home, but instead she decided to give the shirt to someone. She left the path that lead towards home and walked towards Mamoru's apartment. She walked up to his door and knocked.

"What?" Mamoru asked, answering the door.

"Here." Usagi said, handing the shirt to him and then leaving.

Mamoru looked at the shirt and saw a little message made out of buttons. He read it and re-read it. He then smiled because it read. 'I love you.'


	10. Sweet 16

**Sweet 16**

**# 10**

**181 Words**

Usagi walked into the arcade as happy as can be. "Hey Motoki," Usagi said as she sat down. "Guess what today is?"

"I don't know." Motoki said, giving up before even guessing. "What's today?"

"It's my birthday."

"So how old are you, Odango?" Mamoru asked from where he was sitting. "Five?"

Usagi glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "No Baka." Usagi spat at him. "I'm sixteen."

"Well happy birthday Usagi." Motoki said handing her a chocolate milkshake.

"Thanks." Usagi said as she started to drink it.

As Usagi was drinking her milkshake, Mamoru left. Not too long after he left did Usagi leave.

When she got home, she noticed a little box on the porch. She picked up the box and took off the note that was attached to it. She then read the note;

_Happy Birthday Usagi,_

_Have a Sweet 16_

_-_

_Mamoru_

She opened a box and took out a silver necklace with a heart that said '_Usagi'_ on it. She then put it on a walked into her house.


	11. Past

**AN: Here's the next theme.**

**Past**

**# 11 **

**104 Words**

Usagi sat at the arcade hunched over a piece of paper. "What are you working on?" Mamoru asked as he sat next to her.

"A truce." Usagi said, not looking up. "So we can put everything in the past behind us."

A few seconds later, Usagi finished up the truce and handed it over to Mamoru with a pen. "Sign it."

Mamoru sighed as he signed the truce in all the places that needed sighing. After he was done Usagi signed it. "Now we can be friends and put the past behind it." Usagi said as she finished signing it.


	12. Present

**AN: Another short drabble.**

**Present **

**# 12 **

**80 Words **

'Well, there's no time like the present.' Mamoru thought as he saw Usagi walk into the arcade. "Hey Usagi." Mamoru said as she sat down net to him.

"Yes."

"Willyougooutwithme?" Mamoru asked, slurring the words together.

"What did you say?" Usagi asked, not understanding a word he just said.

Mamoru took a deep breath before repeating what he just said. "Will you go out with me?"

"Sure," Usagi answered. "There's no time like the present, right?"


	13. Future

**AN: I'm pretty sure that this is my shortest drabble. **

**Future**

**# 13**

**55 Words**

Usagi sat at home thinking about her future with Mamoru. 'I wonder if I'll still be going out with Mamoru at the end of the year.' She thought.

"Oh well, there's no use in worrying about the future when I have cake." Usagi said, taking a bite out of chocolate cake.


	14. Closet

**AN: Here's a longer drabble.**

**Closet**

**# 14**

**134** **Words**

Usagi pulled at least two boxes from her closest and handed them to Mamoru. "Usagi, I don't know why I have to help you clean out your closet."

"I didn't want to clean it alone and besides, I makes it go faster."

Mamoru shook his head as he set the boxes next to the door. Usagi pulled out more and more boxes and handed them to Mamoru, who kept putting them next to the door. "Okay, let's take these boxes downstairs." Usagi said as she brushed off her hands.

"We can't get out of here."

"Why?"

"The boxes are all blocking the door."

"The only place left to put them closet." Usagi sighed as they put the boxes back into the closet. "That's the last time I clean my closet."


	15. Mistake

**AN: Here's drabble that helps us learn for our miskates. **

**Mistake**

**# 15**

**94 Words**

Five-year-old Serenity sat crying by a pool of water, unaware that eight-year-old Endymion was approaching her. "Serenity, what's wrong?" Endymion asked, kneeling next to her.

"Endy, I just made a big mistake." Serenity said, through her tears. "I thought a spider could go in water and I drowned it."

"That's okay, we all make mistakes."

"Even you?"

"Even me," Endymion told her. "If we make a mistake the first time, we learn what not to do the second time."

"Thank you, I feel much better." Serenity said, while hugging him.


	16. Behind the blue curtain

**AN: I guess I'm done with my super short drabbles. Here's a new one.**

**Behind the blue curtain**

**# 16**

**130 Words**

Mamoru couldn't believe that he agreed to it. He agreed to go on a blind date. "Hey Motoki, where's my date?" Mamoru asked, walking into the arcade.

"Behind that blue curtain." Motoki said.

Mamoru looked at the curtain and saw two white legs with black high heels. "Mamoru, are you ready to meet the lovely lady behind the blue curtain?" Motoki asked, in a game show announcer voice.

Mamoru eyed Motoki as he pulled back the blue curtain. "Hi Mamoru." Usagi said, walking towards him. "I guess I'll always remember my first date as the lady behind the blue curtain."

"Well, I'll remember you as the lovely lady behind the blue curtain." Mamoru said as they walked out the door of the arcade.


	17. Ice Cream

**AN: Another short drabble. Please review.**

**Ice Cream**

**# 17**

**90 Words**

Six-year-old Serenity scooped the white cream from the bowl with a spoon. She placed ice cold cream into her mouth, getting an instant brain freeze. "This is really cold." Serenity said through a mouth full of the white cream.

"It's supposed to be cold its called ice cream," Nine-year-old Endymion said.

"Ice cream," Serenity repeated softly. "Well, it's good."

"I'm glad you like it," Endymion said as he took another bite.

"Well, this ice cream is my favorite food now."

Endymion laughed at that comment. "Mine too Sere, mine too."


	18. Death

**AN: Here's corny and short drabble.**

**Death**

**# 18**

**50 Words**

Death and rebirth are the most powerful things in our universe. Of course Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru both know that. They had both been lovers torn apart by death and brought back together for their lover for each other because not even death and rebirth can tare lovers apart.


	19. Liar

**AN: Here's a longer drabble.**

**Liar**

**# 19**

**115 Words**

Usagi was writing on a piece of paper when Minako came and sat next to her. "What are you doing?" Minako asked.

"For once, I'm doing my homework." Usagi answered. "We have to write two truths and a lie."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Usagi said, handing the paper to Minako.

"Hey Usagi, I think you have two lies on here." Minako said, handing the paper back to Usagi. "Because it says you have a crush on Mamoru and you don't have a brother."

"Oh, how'd that get on there?" Usagi said, erasing the paper. "Because we both know that's a lie."

Usagi blushed as Minako raised an eyebrow. "Usagi, I think you're lying right now."


	20. Scars

**AN: Here's another short drabble.**

**Scares**

**# 20**

**70 Words**

"Hey Odango," Mamoru said, just noticing the scare for the first time. "How'd you get that scare on your knee?"

"I feel off my bike when I was five." Usagi answered. "Do you have any scares, baka?"

"Yeah." Mamoru said as he rolled back his sleeve that went up his arm. "And I have one on my leg."

"Ow." Usagi winced. "How you get them?"

"I don't want to talk about it."


	21. Mischief

**AN: Here's a corny and short drabble. **

**Mischief**

**# 21 **

**53 Words**

Usagi sat at a booth in the arcade writing in a notebook. "Hey Odango, what are you doing?"

"Nothing baka," Usagi said as she continued writing.

"Well, I'm just making sure that you don't get into any mischief."

"Why do you care if I get into mischief?"

"I don't." Mamoru answered as he blushed.


	22. 51 Lightening

**AN: I have finally updated this story.**

**Theme #51 **

**Lightening**

**81 Words**

Usagi sat up in bed and looked at the night sky. Rain and lightening. She got up to shut her curtain when lightening struck again. 'I need to get out of here.' She ran over to her closet and put some street clothes on before darting out the door. 'Wait! Where am I going? Oh, forget it!'

She left her house and ran down the rode. She knew where she was headed. She was going to Mamoru's place.


	23. 52 Protector

**Theme #52 **

**Protector**

**99 Words**

Usagi knocked on the door, hoping that Mamoru would bed up. She needed him. She needed protection from the storm. Mamoru, in one word, was her protector. "What's wrong?" She heard him ask as he answered the door. She said nothing as she fell into his arms and began to cry. She had her protector and that was all she needed.

Mamoru said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her. The storm had obviously sacred her and now she just needed comfort. He just held her giving her all the comfort that she needed.


	24. 37 Pocketknife

**Theme #37**

**Pocketknife**

**140 Words**

Mamoru stood outside her front door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He sighed as he placed it on the doorstep and left.

A little while later, Usagi walked up to her front door and found the box. She took it inside and opened, seeing that it was for her. She unwrapped it before she took off the lid. She set the lid down next to it before looking inside the box.

She reached into the box and pulled out a pocketknife and a note. She set the pocketknife down before looking at the note.

_Usagi,_

_If you ever need protection and I'm not around_

_Use this pocketknife._

_-_

_Mamoru_

Usagi read and re-read the note before she folded it up and put it in her pocket along with the pocketknife.


	25. 41 Jacket

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 41: Jacket **

**Part 1 of 2 in the _IT _series**

**205 Words**

She stared at it. She could've sworn that it was staring back at her. Usagi looked away when she saw that Mamoru saw her staring at him. "Odango Atama, what are you looking at?" Mamoru asked as he walked towards her.

"N...nothing baka," Usagi said as she blushed. "It's just that I think you need a new jacket."

"What's wrong with my jacket?" Mamoru asked her.

"What's wrong with it?" Usagi repeated. "It's ugly and I swear that it was staring at me."

Mamoru just sighed. "Alright," Mamoru finally said. "If I get rid of this jacket then you need to come to the mall with me and pick out a new jacket."

"That's fine," Usagi said as she stood up. "In fact let's go to the mall right now and find a new jacket it for you."

Mamoru nodded as he followed Usagi out of the arcade and to the mall. He promised her that night when he got home he would throw the jacket away, but as soon as he reached his apartment he put the jacket in the very back of the closet so she would think that he had gotten rid of it.


	26. 62 Spring Cleaning

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 63: Spring Cleaning**

**Part 2 0f 2 In the _IT _series**

**151 Words**

Usagi set the boxes down outside of the bedroom. She had decided that to be a good housewife she needed to take part in spring cleaning. She walked back into the bedroom and began to go through the clothes to find which ones that they didn't where anymore. She reached it the very back of the closet and found IT.

Usagi pulled out the jacket and walked into the living the exact time Mamoru walked through the door. "Mamo-chan, what's this?" She asked as she held up the jacket that he told her that he had gotten rid of five years ago.

"I'm sorry Usako, "Mamoru said as he took the jacket form her. "But I just couldn't get rid of it."

Usagi just sighed as she walked back into the bedroom to finish the spring cleaning.


	27. 69 Pen Pal

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 69: Pen Pal**

**268 Words**

Usagi sat in the arcade making a list of people she wanted to keep in touch with when she went to Texas to visit her Aunt and Uncle. She was so occupied that she didn't even notice Mamoru standing over her shoulder. "Hey Odango." Mamoru said, making his presents known.

"What?" Usagi asked as she covered up the paper.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." Mamoru told her. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a list of people that I want to keep in touch with when I go on my trip to Texas." Usagi told him. "By the way, what's your address?"

"You want my address?" Mamoru asked her confused. They always fought and he did not understand why she wanted to keep in touch with him.

"Of course," Usagi said. "That's the only way I can keep in touch with people. My parents told me that the only way that I can keep in touch with my friends is by postal address or a pen pal."

"Alright, I'll be one of your pen pals." Mamoru told her as he took the paper and wrote his address on it before giving it back to her.

Usagi got up and left with the paper in her hand. She didn't believe it. She had tricked Mamoru into giving her his address. He was the only one she was going to get. He was the only she was going to keep in touch with. He was going to be her pen pal.


	28. 85 A change of scenery

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 85: A Change of Scenery**

**82 Words**

Usagi followed her family as they walked to the front door of her Aunt and Uncles house. As she looked out on the ranch she saw how different it was from the buildings in Tokyo. "Hey Usagi-chan," Her younger cousin Misha said as she ran up to her. "I bet you'll like it here."

Usagi smiled at her cousin and said, "I hope so too, because the scenery is very beautiful.''


	29. 83 Mail

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 83: Mail**

**115 Words**

Mamoru walked to his apartment looking through his mail to see if he had gotten a letter from Usagi. It had been two weeks since Usagi had been gone and he had received one letter from her. He was sure that her other friends had gotten letters from Usagi, but it wasn't until yesterday he found out that she'd only been writing to him.

When he found her letter he opened it carefully and read it before grabbing a pen and paper to write to her and ask why she only wanted to keep in touch with him. Even though part of him already knew the answer.


	30. 66 Multiplication

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 66: Multiplication**

**243 Words**

"Stop following me!" The blonde yelled at the girl behind her. Usagi was so mad because Misha had been following her around all week. She walked into the arcade and knowing that her cousin was still behind her.

Mamoru looked up from the book he was reading just in time to see Usagi walking towards him. "Hey Odan…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Misha standing behind Usagi. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I don't." Usagi said as she sat down next to Mamoru.

He looked at Misha saw her brown hair done up in the Odango-style. "If she's not your sister, then why am I seeing two girls with the Odango hair style?" He asked Usagi.

"Because she's my cousin and she decided to follow me around, but I don't know why she decided to look like me." Usagi told him.

He looked at Misha, who was sitting across from them. "If you don't mind me asking, but why do you look like Usagi?"

"Because Usagi-chan's my role model." Misha answered him.

Before Mamoru could say anything, Usagi grabbed Misha's hand and pulled her outside of the arcade. "So Usagi-chan, was that your boyfriend?" Misha asked once they were outside.

"No." Usagi said as she continued to walk down the street.

"Good." Misha said under her breath as she followed her cousin down the street.


	31. 98 All's fair in love and war

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 98: All's fair in love and war**

**207 Words**

Usagi walked into the arcade the very next morning only to see her cousin flirting with Mamoru. She had so many emotions running through the only thing she could think to do was to walk up to her cousin. "Uh, Misha can I talk to you?" She asked the younger girl.

The girl just nodded as she got up and followed Usagi to a separate booth. "Misha, what on earth are you doing?" She asked her younger cousin.

Misha could tell Usagi was jealous because she was flirting with Mamoru. Misha prepared to give her an 'honest' answer. "Well since you're being so rude to me, I've decided to ask Mamoru-san to show me around town." Misha told Usagi, okay so only part of it was true. "Besides you know what they say, All's fair in love and war."

Usagi just stood there with her jaw open. She couldn't believe what Misha just said to her, 'All's fair in love and war.' _'I'm not in love with Mamoru, am I?'_ Usagi just stood there thinking about it for another moment before answering her question. _'I am in love with Mamoru and this is war.'_


	32. Red String of Destiny

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 56: Red String of Destiny**

**127 Words**

"What in the universe is going on!" Destiny yelled when she saw Misha flirting with Mamoru. "We both knew this would not happen."

Then she turned to look at Cupid with burning eyes. "What?" He asked when he saw the look in Destiny's eyes he knew what. "Okay, the head fate decided to mess up the string and that's why her cousin is after him."

Cupid the summoned the string and handed it to Destiny. She looked at it and saw it had three knots in it. "He said he did it on purpose. He wants you to untangle the string one week at a time." Cupid continued on. "I guess he got tired of waiting."

**AN: Please review.**


	33. 61 Advice

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 61: Advice**

**195 Words**

After Usagi finally admitted to herself that she in love with Mamoru she went to ask Motoki what she should do. "Well Usagi, you should tell Mamoru how you feel about him." Motoki told her.

"But how can I when my cousin is with him almost every second of the day?" Usagi asked as she laid her head down onto the counter.

"Well, I'll give you his address and you can go over there tonight and tell him.'

Usagi just nodded as Motoki handed her a piece of paper with Mamoru's address on it. She then thanked Motoki for the advice and left the arcade.

"Did you se that? DID YOU SEE THAT!" Destiny yelled at Cupid while grabbing him by the collar. "Usagi's actually asked for advice on how to tell Mamoru that she's in love with him."

"Did you undo one of the knots?" Cupid asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

Cupid just sighed and shook his head. Destiny could be a real ditz sometimes.

**AN: I really didn't mean for Destiny to be a ditz, but I just felt ditzy when I wrote it. **

**Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	34. 57 Confessions

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 57: Confessions**

**141 Words**

Usagi stood outside of the door. She was glad that had found a time when her cousin was at home. _'What if he turns me away? What if he's really interested in Misha?'_ Usagi thought as she knocked on the door.

A few minutes later Mamoru opened the door and was surprised to see Usagi standing there. "What are you doing here, Odango?" Mamoru asked her after a few minutes of nothing but silence.

"Mamoru-san, I have a confession to make." Usagi said as her checks started to turn red. "I l… l… lo… love you. Goodbye."

Mamoru watched for a moment as Usagi ran down the hall to the elevator. "Usagi," Mamoru said aloud to himself. "I have my own confession to make, I love you too."

**AN: Please Review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	35. 87 Hurt Feelings

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 87: Hurt Feelings**

**171 Words**

Mamoru sat in the arcade looking around for Usagi. It had been over a week since the night Usagi came to his apartment and told him that she loved him. He was about to tell her that he loved her as well when she ran away. "Hey Mamoru." Misha said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He quickly pulled away when he saw Usagi enter the arcade. Misha also saw Usagi entering the arcade and just got closer to Mamoru. Misha then grabbed his face between the palms of her hands and kissed him.

Usagi saw this and felt her eyes brimming with tears. _'So, I finally know the truth. Mamoru likes Misha and not me._ _But he didn't have to hurt my feelings like this. He could've just told me.' _Usagi thought as she ran from the arcade to the park.

Mamoru pushed Misha away and saw Usagi run out of the arcade in tears. "Usagi," He whispered. "I'm sorry."


	36. 93 Genie

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 93: Genie**

**202 Words**

Mamoru walked gloomily down the street. He couldn't find Usagi anywhere. He really wished Misha hadn't done what she did today. "It really messed things up." He said aloud.

Mamoru sighed as he entered the park. "I wish I knew where Usagi was." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly there was a flash of smoke and light combined. Mamoru coughed as the smoke died down. He looked up and saw a dark harried young women dressed in a two piece outfit. "Who are you?" Mamoru asked when he saw her.

"I'm your genie." She told him. "And I can grant you one wish."

"Alight, this is probably some dream but I really don't care. I wish that I was where Usagi was."

"Your wish is my command." The Genie said as she snapped her fingers and Mamoru disappeared.

A few seconds later Mamoru appeared in the same park, but behind Usagi. "Usagi." Mamoru started.

"Go away Mamoru." Usagi said coldly.

"Fine," He said. "But just to let you know, I don't like Misha. But I do like someone."

'_So, I was wrong about him liking my cousin, but he dose like someone. I wonder who.' _Usagi thought as she watched Mamoru walk away.

**AN: This was probably the most random drabble I have ever written. Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


	37. 78 Addiction

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 78: Addiction**

**84 Words**

Mamoru had an addiction and it was not to the coffee he was drinking. Okay, so maybe he was, but he had a bigger addiction to Tsukino Usagi. He was addicted to her and there was no way he'd ever get over his addiction to her. Heck, he was so addicted to her that he was thinking about asking her to marry him. _'That is if she starts talking to me and we start dating and everything goes well.'_ Mamoru thought as he finished his coffee.


	38. 70 For the love of

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 70: For the love of… Usagi**

**75 Words**

Mamoru sat in the arcade a week after the genie incident. He had to do something to show her that he loved her. He saw Usagi enter the arcade alone and depressed. _'Yeah, I defiantly have to do something to show Usagi that I love her.'_ Mamoru thought as he watched her play the Sailor V game. _'And I think I know how.' _


	39. 54 Nightmare

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 54: Nightmare**

**100 Words**

Misha turned to face Usagi. "Just stay away from Mamoru," Misha said as she shoved Usagi to the ground. "He's mine."

Usagi got up and saw that Misha was gone and in her place was Mamoru. "I lied to you at the park, I do love Misha." Mamoru told her as he looked at her coldly.

Usagi woke up with a start and got out of her bed and walked over to the window. "Man, that's one nightmare I'll never forget." Usagi said to herself as she looked up at the moon.


	40. 48 Rosebud

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 48: Rosebud**

**165 Words**

Mamoru stood on the porch in front of the Tsukino house. He knew that Usagi and Misha would be home soon. Misha had decided to stay and finish the rest of the school year in Tokyo.

He was about to leave when he saw the two girls walk up to the house. "Mamoru-kun, what are you doing here?" Misha asked him.

"Can I talk to Usagi alone?" He asked Misha.

The brunette nodded as she went inside the house. "What?" Usagi asked Mamoru when it as just the two of them.

"I wanted to give you something." Mamoru said as he handed Usagi the rosebud in his hand.

"What is it?" She asked as she took it from him.

"It's a rosebud that I made out of magic and my love for you. It will never wilt as long as I love you." Mamoru told her.

"Will it bloom?"

"Maybe someday." Mamoru said as he walked away.


	41. 47 Broken Glass

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 47: Broken Glass**

**91 Words**

Mish had seen the scene with Mamoru from the window. When Usagi came into the house, Misha took Usagi's favorite glass and threw it on the floor. Usagi walked into the kitchen and saw the broken glass on the floor. She bent over to pick it up when Misha kicked the pile of broken glass away from Usagi with a small piece landing in Usagi's eye. "What was that for?" Usagi asked.

"Because I felt like it." Misha answered as she went upstairs.


	42. 84 Glasses

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 84: Glasses**

**138 Words**

Usagi sat in the waiting room at the optometrist waiting for her glasses. "Here you are Tsukino-san." The optometrist said as he came out with her glasses.

"Thank you." Usagi said as she put the glasses on and left.

She walked into the arcade and sat down next to Mamoru. "Hey Usagi, I like your glasses." Mamoru said as looked at the pink frames around her eyes.

"Really?" She said as she sat up. "You're not just teasing me?"

"No, I really do like them. They make you look older." Mamoru said as he finished his coffee and left.

For the rest of the day Usagi was in a really good mood. When Misha asked why she was so happy, Usagi just looked at her and said, "Because I am."


	43. 74 Two Halves

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 74: Two Halves**

**65 Words**

Usagi had two personalities. There was the carefree Usagi and then there was the serious Usagi. So she kind of had two halves. The half people were used was the carefree Usagi. The one the senshi were sorta used to was the serious Usagi. Mamoru didn't care witch halve she was because he loved them both.


	44. 30 Business card

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 30: Business card**

**179 Words**

"Baka, stop following me!" Usagi yelled at Mamoru.

"I'm just trying to make sure that Misha doesn't bother you."

"Well, I can take care of myself."

Mamoru stopped walking as he grabbed Usagi's arm. "Then why are you wearing glasses?" Mamoru asked as he pointed them out.

Usagi turned around and when she did Mamoru was expecting a snappy come back and wasn't expecting what she did then. She buried her head into his chest and cried. Mamoru did nothing, but held her until she calmed down. "Well, if you think I need protecting then why don't you become my bodyguard?" Usagi asked in a joking manor.

"Maybe I will." Mamoru said as he handed her a piece of paper. "Here's my business card."

Usagi watched for a minute as Mamoru walked away before looking at his 'business card.' When he was out of sight she opened the piece of paper and looked down at it. It had his name, phone number, and address. 'Business card, yeah right." Usagi thought as she walked away.


	45. 99 Geek

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 99: Geek**

**231 Words**

The next day at the arcade, Mamoru looked up and saw Usagi and Misha enter at the same time. "Hey Usagi." Mamoru said, trying to ignore Misha.

"Hey." Usagi said as she sat next to him. Misha just stood there politely and tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Yes?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, where exactly am I supposed to sit?" Misha asked Usagi with fake smile on her face.

"You can sit over there." Mamoru told Misha, pointing to a spot as far away from him and Usagi as possible.

Misha looked to where Mamoru was pointing and back at him. "No thanks." Misha said as pushed Usagi out of her chair. "I think I'll sit here."

"Misha!" Mamoru yelled. "What did you do that for?"

"Well, I just didn't know why you'd want sit next to a geek like her."

"Well, maybe I like her." Mamoru said simply.

"Please who would ever like a geek like her?"

Mamoru stood up and walked over to Usagi. "You want to know someone who would like a girl like your cousin. I would and a lot of other people. If fact I care for her a lot, so just back off." He said to Misha as he left the arcade. He knew that if he stayed he'd have a lot of things to explain to Usagi.

When Mamoru was gone Usagi stood up and brushed herself off. "FYI Misha, just because someone whereas glasses doesn't make them a geek." Usagi told Misha as she stood up and went after Mamoru.

**AN: Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


	46. 94 Fan Club

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 94: Fan Club**

**192 Words**

A week after the incident in the arcade, Usagi had caught up with Mamoru and they talked things over. They deiced to be friends for the time being. If something was meant to happen it would happen in time.

They both walked into the arcade at sat down at a booth. They would've avoided going to the arcade if the knew Misha was there at the same time as they were. "Hey Mamoru." Misha said, ignoring the blonde at his side.

"Hi, um what's going on?" Mamoru asked when he saw a group of girls behind Misha.

"Oh, I joined a fan club and it's our first meeting today." Misha said as they left to go find another booth to sit at.

Usagi and Mamoru looked over where the group of girls where sitting. "They're not talking about anything." Mamoru said to Usagi. "They're just looking at us."

"No, they're looking at you." Usagi corrected him. "Looks like you have a fan club."

"That's not much of a fan club then.' Mamoru thought as he and Usagi both got up so he could walk her home.

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. I was out of town for a while, but now my mind is clear and now I can write. Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


	47. 89 Comfortable Silence

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 89: Comfortable Silence**

**91 Words**

They left the arcade in silence. Usagi expected Mamoru to go the other way like he always did. Instead he went the way same way she was going. She said nothing as she walked down the street with Mamoru behind her. He was going to say something as they were walking, but as they continued to walk in silence he didn't want to ruin it. As he walked her up to the door he said nothing as he turned around to leave.


	48. 97 Fifth Wheel

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 97: Fifth Wheel**

**245 Words**

Usagi sat with the girls, just smiling at the jokes they were making. "Hey Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Ami asked her when she noticed Usagi wasn't talking.

The blonde just looked at her friends. "Nothing." She answered as she looked over at Mamoru. "Um, hey guys I'm going to go sit by Mamoru."

The girls nodded as Usagi got up to go sit by Mamoru. As she was walking over to him she was fixing her hair. She didn't even know why it mattered right now. "Hi." She said when she was standing next to Mamoru.

Mamoru looked up from the book he was reading and looked up at Usagi. "Usagi, why aren't you talking to your friends?" He asked as he looked over at the girls. It looked like they didn't even know Usagi was gone.

"Oh, can't I sit over here?" She asked him.

"Of course you can." Mamoru said as he cleared out the seat next to him. "But first, you have to answer my question."

"Fine, I'm over here because today I just feel like a fifth wheel to them." She said as she sat down next to him.

Mamoru looked over at the girls and back Usagi. "You know what, just ignore them for now. I'm here and you can talk to me."

Usagi just nodded as she opened her mouth and began to tell him about her day among other things.


	49. 33 Gift

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 33: Gift**

**151 Words**

Usagi stood in front of the door with a small box in hand. She placed it in front of the door before ringing the bell and running to the elevator.

A minute later, Mamoru opened the door and saw the box lying there with a card next to it. He picked them both up and opened the envelope. Inside was a little 2'' X 4'' card. He took out the card and read it.

_Mamoru_

_Thanks for being there the other day so I could have some one to talk too. I really appreciated it._

_-_

_Usagi_

Mamoru finished reading the card as he set the box down. He then set the card next to it. He wasn't going to open the box. He was just going to leave it like that, forever. He just couldn't open something that Usagi had given him.

**AN: Well that was different than what I had planned. Oh, well.**

**Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	50. 58 At The End of the Day

One Love: 100 Themes 

**Theme 58: At The End of the Day**

**84 Words**

At the end of the day she was the last thing he thought about. At the end of the day he was the last thing on her mind. At the end of the week she was the last person he talked to. At the end of the week he was the last person she thought about. At the end of the day they were the last person the other thought about.

**AN: Wow, I wrote 50 drabbles. Go me . Please review.**


	51. 60 One Touch

One Love: 100 Themes 

**Theme 60: One Touch**

**100 Words**

He looked at it for the third time since she had entered the arcade that day. It was long, soft, and golden. He had to reach out and touch it even if it was just for a second.

Usagi turned around to face him when she felt a hand grasp at her hair. "Mamoru," She said to him. "Why did you just touch my hair?"

Mamoru broke away from his thoughts when her heard Usagi's voice. "Wha…? Oh, I just couldn't resist one touch." Mamoru told her as he got up to leave.

**AN: Here is yet another one. Please review. **

**Princess Cornelia **


	52. 45 Cape

One Love: 100 Themes 

**Theme 45: Cape **

**128 Words**

Sailor Moon felt safe, even if it was just for a brief second. She watched as Tuxedo Mask was doing his best to protect her. She caught sight of his cape blowing in the wind. She loved the lining on his cape. She loved how it was red on the inside and black on the outside. 'Oh, how I would love to be wrapped up in that fine silk.'

She was so busy thinking about his cape she didn't even notice him talking to her. "Sailor Moon, are you listing to me?" He asked her.

Sailor Moon slightly blushed as his voice brought her back to reality. "Sorry." She mumbled as she looked at his cape one last time.


	53. 65 Last Dance

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 65: Last Dance**

**100 Words**

Serenity let the music lead them. She was trying to do her best to keep from crying. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. She felt Endymion pull her closer to him. "Why are you crying?" He whispered in her ear.

She laid her head on his shoulder before answering. "Because this is going to be the last time we ever dance." She told him as she let the tears flow freely down her face.

"Shh….I'm sure that this will not be our last dance."

**AN: Not excatly orginal, but hey it works. **


	54. 46 Time

One Love: 100 Themes 

**Theme 46:Time**

**271 Words**

Time. There was always not enough of it. That was the case. Mamoru seemed to be running out of time. He wanted to tell Usagi just how he felt about her, but everyday he wanted to tell he didn't. He was too afraid at what she might say when he told her.

'Today will be the day I tell her.' Mamoru thought as he entered the arcade. Of course he told himself that everyday, but never did it.

He sat in the same spot as he did everyday waiting for her to come. When she finally did come he wasn't sure if he still wanted to tell her. 'I'm running out of time. I have to tell her before it's too late.' Mamoru thought as he got up and walked over to her. "Um…Usagi."

"Yes?"

"I have something I want to tell you." He said as he sat across from her.

"What?"

Mamoru took a deep breath before letting it out. "I want to tell you how…how I feel…"

"About what?"

"I really don't know how to tell you. I know that if I don't tell you soon I will run out of time to tell you." He took a breath before continuing. "What I want to tell you is that I care about you. A lot. I would also never want to hurt you."

"Well, it's about time."

"Wha…"

"I said it's about time you told me how you feel about me. I will also tell you how I feel about you in time." Usagi told him as she got up and left.

**AN: Please review. **

**Princess Cornelia**


	55. 59 Unrequited Love

One Love: 100 Themes 

**Theme 59: Unrequited Love**

**292 Words**

She twirled her pencil in her hand, starting at the blank paper in front of her. Her chin rested in the palm of her other hand. "This is going to take me forever!" Usagi whined as she laid her head on the table.

"What's going to take you forever Odango?" Asked a voice from behind her.

Usagi lifted her head up and looked behind her to see Mamoru standing over her. "Oh, Hi. I'm trying to write a paper on a subject I don't know anything about. " She said as she went back to looking at her blank paper.

"What's your subject?" Mamoru asked as he sat in the seat across her.

"Unrequited Love and I have no clue what it means."

Mamoru blinked a few times before looking down at her paper. _Unrequited Love_. _Her teacher really gave her that as a subject. _"Didn't you ask your teacher what it meant?"

"I was going to but she gave us our topics at the end of class."

"Alright, I'll tell you what it means." He said to her. "Unrequited Love is when you love someone and they don't love you back."

"Oh, I know how that feels." She said quietly as she stared out the window.

"If they don't love you then they don't see how good of a person you are. Any guy is crazy if they don't like you. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Mamoru said as he left her alone to write her paper.

Usagi's eyes followed him as he went over to talk to Motoki. She then looked down at her paper and picked up her pencil and began writing.

**AN: Please Review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	56. 39 Cologne

One Love: 100 Themes 

**Theme 39: Cologne**

**241 Words**

Usagi ran down the street in the middle pouring rain. Mamoru saw her enter the arcade. When she walked over to where he was he saw how wet she was. "Hey Usagi." He said as she sat next to him.

"Hi." She said to him.

"You're going to catch your death cold." He told her as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Usagi felt red stain her checks as she blushed. She closed her eyes taking in the warmth and scent of the jacket. _'It smells so familiar.'_ She thought as she opened her eyes once more.

"Mamoru-baka, what's the scent of your cologne called?" Usagi asked trying her best not to sound too wired.

"Why?"

"Um…well, it's a nice smell and I was thinking of getting a bottle for my father for Christmas." Usagi told him as her cheeks turned red.

Mamoru smirked as he leaned down until he was at her height. "You know, your cheeks turn red when you lie, Odango." He whispered in her ear.

Usagi turned even redder as she stood. She then took off the jacket and handed to him. "I should go." She said as he took the jacket from her before she ran out of the arcade. Though instead of going home she went to the mall to buy the same scent of cologne that Mamoru was wearing for herself.


	57. 76 Family

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 76: Family**

**197 Words**

Usagi walked down the hall to Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru had agreed to help Usagi study since they were now friends. She now stood in front of his door, gently knocking on it. "Oh, are you here to see Mamoru?" Asked an elderly woman who was just coming out of her apartment.

The blonde teenager turned her head in the direction she heard the voice. "Yes, I am. Is he not home right now?" Usagi asked the lady.

"No, he's doing what he dose every Saturday at four. He's visiting his family."

"His family?" The blonde asked. Mamoru never had told her anything about his family.

"Yes, his family. I can give you the address if you'd like."

"No, I don't want to intrude." Usagi told the women.

"Intrude on what?" The elderly lady asked. "I know it's not my place to tell you this but Mamoru's family is dead."

Usagi was going to ask the lady a question when she saw Mamoru walking down the hallway. She wanted to ask him about what the lady had told her but she figured that if they were going to be friends she wanted him to tell her on his own.

**AN: An update to ring in the new year. Happy New Year! Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	58. 62 Rainbow

One Love: 100 Themes 

**Theme 62 : Rainbow**

**181 Words**

Mamoru walked through the park with umbrella in hand. It wasn't raining it was just misting, though you could never be too prepared. He followed the path that led to the small lake in the middle of the park. As he came to a bench near the lake he saw Usagi lying down on her back starting up at the sky. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing?" Mamoru asked as he bent down next to her.

"Huh? Oh, hi Mamoru-san." Usagi said, snapping out of her trance.

"What are you doing?" He asked again as he sat down next to her.

"Doing what I always do when it's misting." She told him as she sat up. "See that rainbow over there? Ever since I was a little girl I would always lie down and stare at the rainbow in the mist. It's one of my favorite things to do."

Mamoru smiled at her before looking in the direction of the rainbow. For the next hour they sat there in silence staring at the rainbow.


	59. 25 Carmel Apple

One Love: 100 Themes 

**Theme 25: Carmel Apple**

**100 Words**

"Wow, it looks too good to eat." Minako said to Usagi. Both girls had their faces pressed up against the glass window of a candy store. By their feet forgotten were shopping bags.

"Yeah. Carmel goes great with apples." Usagi added, now drooling.

"I know. I wish it went great with other things."

"I can think of one other thing it goes great with."

"What?" Minako asked.

"Mamoru." Usagi whispered as she pulled away from the glass. Red stained her checks as she bent down and picked up her bags.


	60. 92 Apron

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 92: Apron **

**195 Words**

Usagi walked into the arcade and over to the counter. "Motoki." She called as she looked around the arcade for him.

"Motoki's not here today. I'm covering for him." A familiar voice told her.

Usagi turned her head in the direction of the voice. She saw standing behind the counter was Mamoru. "Oh, Mamoru." Usagi said surprised.

After a few minutes of silence, Mamoru noticed Usagi was still staring at him. "What?" He asked her.

"Nice apron." She said trying to hide her giggles.

Mamoru felt his cheeks turn red as he looked down at the apron he was wearing to see what was wrong with it. Nothing. He looked back up at the blonde girl. "Sorry, sorry." She said as she tried to stop giggling. "I've never seen you in an apron. You look very cute." She told him as she stood up to leave.

An hour later Motoki returned to take over his shift. "Motoki, do you mind if I keep this apron?" Mamoru as the blonde man.

"No, why?"

"No reason." Mamoru said as he left the arcade with the apron in his hands.

**AN: Here's yet another drabble. Though I should be working on a paper for English. What can I say, I'm a procrastinator. Anyway, Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	61. 68 Thorns

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 68: Thorns**

**126 Words**

Usagi walked with Mamoru through the garden at the park. A month earlier Mamoru had asked Usagi if she wanted to be his girlfriend and she said yes. This was their first official date. As they walked through the garden hand-in-hand Usagi noticed two different kinds of roses. One's with thorns and one's without thorns. She let go of his hand and walked over to the roses. "Mamo-chan, how come some of theses roses have thorns and the others don't?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He answered. "What I do know is that the ones with thorns are more protected than the ones without." She took one last look at the roses before walking away with Mamoru.


	62. 22 Christmas

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 22: Christmas**

**170 Words**

"Mamo-chan." Usagi called as she entered the arcade looking around for her boyfriend. They had been dating for three months now and she wanted to know what he wanted for Christmas.

"Motoki." She whined as she sat down in a stool by the counter.

"Yes?" Motoki asked as he walked over to her.

"Do you know where Mamo-chan is?"

"No, why?"

"I wanted to ask him what he wants for Christmas, but I can't find him."

"Oh, I think I might know what he wants though." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"He only wants one thing and that's to be with you that day. Which, knowing you, will happen anyway. So, that's taken care of."

Usagi was about to say something when Mamoru came into the arcade. Usagi forgot about the conversation she and Motoki just had and ran over to Mamoru, saying. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." Forgetting the question she wanted to ask him.


	63. 95 RSVP

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 95: R.S.V.P**

**100 Words**

_You are cordially invited to the Valentines Day Party at St. Michaels Hospital. _

_If you are an intern it is mandatory that you attend. _

_Please R.S.V.P as soon as possible. _

Mamoru se the invitation down as he picked up the phone to call and ask Usagi if she wanted to go with him since it was mandatory that he went. Since it was for Valentines Day it would have been kind of sad if he didn't show up with a date. After talking with her, he looked at the invitation again as he called the hospital.


	64. 23 Valentines Day

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 23: Valentines Day**

**175 Words**

Usagi sat in her room brushing her hair, trying to look nice for when Mamoru came to pick her up. When she was done she stood up to straighten her dress out. She wore a black knee-length dress that clung to her in the right places. When she was making sure that her buns were perfect she heard the door bell ring. She picked up her shoes and went downstairs to open the door. "Hey Mamo-chan." She said as she finished putting on her shoes.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go." She said as she followed him out to the car.

He opened her door for her before going around and getting in himself. "Usako, you don't have to go if you don't want to." He told her before starting the car.

"No, I want to go. Besides I think it'll be fun dancing."

"There's going to be a lot of boring people there."

"I don't care as long as you're going to be there with me."

**AN: Finals week is finally over. I had a lot of time and I wrote a lot of drabbles last week. Please Review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


	65. 64 Secret

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme: Secret **

**100 Words**

As Mamoru parked the car he saw Usagi fidgeting a little bit. "What's wrong?" He asked as he turned off the car.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked him.

"Of course."

"I don't know how to dance that well."

"This was a bad idea." He muttered under his breath. "Just follow my lead when we dance, alright."

"Okay." She said as they got out of the car.

"Can I tell you a secret before we go in?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as they walked towards the building.


	66. 36 Champagne

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 36: Champagne**

**248 Words**

Usagi stood by herself at the party. Some of the other interns had dragged Mamoru away. She sighed as she walked over to the buffet table. She was going to get a glass of water when a bubbly drink caught her eye. She picked up the glass and looked at it. To her it looked like sparkling apple cider. She lifted the glass up to her lips and took a sip. It tasted kind of tart. When she finished the drink, she set the glass back down on the table and looked around the room.

Mamoru glanced from where he stood with the other interns over to where the blonde was. She was walking around like she had just been spun around really fast. "Um, can I talk to you guys later?" Mamoru asked still looking at Usagi.

"Sure." One of them said.

Mamoru broke away from the group and went over to Usagi. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her outside. "Usako, what did you drink?" He asked her once they were outside.

"J'st a l'ttle bit of c'der." She told him through slurred words.

Mamoru just sighed. "Usako, that wasn't cider. It was champagne. Great, if I take you home drunk I'm dead."

"Don't w'rry; my par'nts won't be h'me 'till tomwrrow." Usagi slurred as she tried to walk around.

Mamoru sighed as he led her to his car to take her somewhere other than her home.


	67. 24 Dragonfly

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 24: Dragonfly**

**120 Words**

Usagi sat in her desk at school tapping her pen on her desk as she stared at the paper in front of her. She had to write a paper comparing someone she knew to an animal. She looked out the window and saw a dragonfly flying around. She then glanced back down at her paper and started to write.

_'He's quick and smart. Not very small, but just as quick as a fly. His spirit can't be broken if no one wants him around. He's a tough fighter.' _

She placed her pen back and looked out the window to see if the dragonfly was still there. It started at her before flying off.


	68. 44 Dirty Nails

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 44: Dirty Nails**

**179 Words**

The girls were fed up with Usagi talking about Mamoru all the time. Every time they saw Usagi she had to tell them about her latest date with Mamoru. Today, she sat with him at the arcade. The girls just staring at them. "Maybe we should follow them." Rei told the other three.

"What?"

"I mean, Usagi's just going to tell us about it anyway. Why don't we see what they're doing today for ourselves?"

"Alright, let's get our nails dirty." Minako said as she stood up.

"Minako, it's…forget it. Think whatever the hell you want." Makoto said to the blonde girl.

The rest of them got up and followed the couple around Tokyo all day. Every time Usagi looked behind her the girls hid behind something so that she wouldn't see them. The next day before Usagi started to tell the girls about her date with Mamoru she asked them what they did all day. Minako answered before anyone else could and she just said they got their nails dirty.


	69. 43 Shipwreck

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 43: Shipwreck**

**145 Words**

Usagi ran to the park. She had gotten on a call from Mamoru saying that he wanted to talk to her. She saw a tall figure standing next to a tree. "Hey Mamo-chan." She said as she went over to him.

"Usagi," He started. Usagi looked at him funny when he used her name.

"Yes." She replied.

"I don't think that we should see each other any more." He told her.

Usagi blinked, not sure if she heard right. "What did I do?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about our future together and I don't think it's going to work out between us." Mamoru told her as he walked away.

Usagi felt that the ship of romance that she had been on for the past few weeks had just crashed and caused a shipwreck.


	70. 71 Quiet Despair

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 71: Quiet Despair **

**100 Words**

He left her standing in the park. She fell to her knees as he walked away. Tears fell silently down her face, leaving tear streaks behind. There was no sound as she cried, just tears. She wanted to be quite not to disturb the people around her. The tears blurred her vision as she stared in the direction Mamoru had just gone in. She tried to stand up, but fell back down. She hugged her knees to her chest burring her face in the fabric of her skirt as she silently cried.


	71. 26 Telephone

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 26: Telephone**

**116 Words**

Usagi sat in her living room reading a manga when the phone rang. She reached over to the side table to answer it. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Is a Miss Tsukino Usagi there?" The voice asked.

"Yes, this is her."

"Congratulations, you won a prize! Please come to the Sacred Heart Church tomorrow at noon to claim your prize."

Usagi was about to say something when she heard a click right before the dial tone. She just shrugged as she hung up the phone.

At the arcade Motoki hung up the phone before handing it to Minako. She took the phone from him before dialing Mamoru's number.

**AN: As a treat for me passing my Math (my worst subject) final I'll put two new drabbles up today. I also wrote this one before Shipwreck and Quiet Despair. Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	72. 27 Stained Glass

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme: Stained Glass**

**Words**

Mamoru walked through the doors of the church. He looked around looking for someone. "Hello?" He said looking around. "Someone told me I was supposed to meet someone here."

"You too?" A voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw Usagi standing there. "I'm guessing Motoki set us up." Mamoru told her as he sat down in one of the pews. Usagi sat next to him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The stained glass window of the Virgin Mary." She told him as she pointed to it. "When I was little I used to dream about getting married in this church under that stained glass window, to the man I love. But I guess that's not going to happen now."

She then got up and went to the back of the church to the doors. "Usagi, wait!" Mamoru called to her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, when I broke up with you I had a lot of things going threw my mind about our relationship. I shouldn't have broken up with you because the truth is that I still love you. Can you forgive me and give me another chance?"

Usagi stared at him before answering. "Alright, but if you brake my heart again I'll have to hurt you."


	73. 32 Rain at Midnight

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 32: Rain at Midnight**

**118 Words**

Usagi sat in the arcade talking with her friends. Minako was asking the girls what was the most romantic date they could think of. "A walk on the beach." Ami said, not looking up from her book.

"A candle lit dinner." Makoto said dreamily.

"A moonlit walk in the park." Raye told them.

The four girls turned to Usagi to see what she had to say. "Usagi?" Minako asked when the blonde didn't answer.

"Hmm?"

"I asked 'what's the most romantic date you can think of'." Minako told her.

"Oh, a walk at midnight in the rain." Usagi told them as she turned to look out the window again.


	74. 80 Pandora's Box

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 80: Pandora's Box**

**145 Words**

Usagi circled the kitchen table. She stared at the box at the center of the table. What was in it? She didn't know. Mamoru had just asked her to keep the box with her while he was at work for the day. She wanted to open it up, but she didn't want Mamoru to think that she was untrustworthy.

The girls had asked her to go shopping with them, but she had told them she that she had to try and figure out what was in a box with out opening it. It was driving her crazy. She snatched it up from the table, almost opening it before setting it back down again. She didn't want to unleash chaos when it was open. She sighed as she looked at it one last time before leaving the room.


	75. 39 Studying

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 38: Studying**

**145 Words**

"Ami-chan!" Usagi whined as she followed the blue haired girl into the arcade. "But why?"

"I told you Usagi," Ami started to say. "I'm not going to help you at the last minute. If you would've asked me earlier I would've."

Usagi pouted as she walked over to where Motoki was. "What's wrong?" Motoki asked as Usagi sat on a stool.

"I need help studying for a test, but no one wants to help me." She told him.

"Did you ask Mamoru?"

"No because he's the one that wants me to study."

"I'm sure he'll help you though."

"The last he tried to help me we go into a fight."

"I'm sure he'll help." Motoki said again.

"Fine, but if he doesn't then YOU are going to help me study." Usagi told him as she got up before running off to find Mamoru.


	76. 29 Buried Treasure

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 29: Buried Treasure**

**355 Words**

Usagi parted from Matoko in the park. As she walked down the path of the park to her house when she glanced down at her watch to see what time it was. "AH! Mama's going to be mad if I'm late for dinner." She yelled when she saw what time it was.

Usagi ran off the main path of the park trying to get up to the main rode again, when she tripped. "Ow!" She moaned as she sat up and rubbed her ankle.

She looked behind her and saw a piece of metal sticking out of the ground. Being as curious as she is she dug it up. She turned it over in her hands over and over again, trying to get a good look at the object. After a while she saw that it was a rusted old lunch box. Usagi opened carefully not to cut herself on it.

When it was open she saw an old worn leather book and a stuffed bear. Curiously, she removed the box. She flipped through the book looking to see what was in it. Just writing. _'It must've been a journal. I wonder why anyone would burry a journal. A journal is such a treasure.' _ She thought, turning to the front page to look for a name.

_Chiba Mamoru _

Usagi re-read the names a few times to make sure she read it right. _'It must've been Mamo-chan's.'_ She thought as she put it back into the box and closed it. _'I wonder why he buried it.' _She got up with the box to take the new found treasure with her.

Later that evening Mamoru came to the park with a shovel. He walked over to the spot where he buried a box a long time ago. When he reached the spot he looked at the ground to start digging when he saw it looked like someone had just recently dug there. He just shrugged and dug a hole as deep as he remembered digging. When the hole was dug there was nothing there. "Someone must've token my buried treasure." He mumbled to himself as he fixed the ground.

**AN: Sorry, I haven't updated anything until recently. My life's been way too hectic. Anyway, please review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	77. 49 A Familiar Song

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 49: A Familiar Song**

**101 Words**

Usagi sat on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest as she listed to the radio. Luna was curled up by her feet trying to sleep. She didn't get much because Usagi kicked her off the bed. "Usagi!" Luna exclaimed as she jumped back onto the bed. "What was that for?"

"Sorry Luna." Usagi apologized as she got of the bed. "I'm just so happy."

"About hearing a song?"

"Yep. This is the song that Mamo-chan and I first danced to." Usagi said in a dreamy state.

Luna just rolled her eyes as she curled into a ball at the foot of Usagi's bed.


	78. 88 Lazy Days

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 88: Lazy Days**

**117 Words**

Usagi was sitting on the couch when the door bell rang. She looked at the TV then back at the door. "Come in!" She yelled so they could hear her.

The door opened and Mamoru walked into the living room. "Hi Mamo-chan."

"Usako, what are you doing? We're supposed to be going out today."

"Oh, yeah. About that, I can't go out today."

"Why not?"

"What's today?"

"Saturday."

"It's my day to be lazy." Usagi told him as she stretched.

Mamoru chuckled as he walked around the couch and sat by Usagi. "Well, since you don't want to go out today, I guess I'll stay here with you today."


	79. 40 Pointillism

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 40: Pointillism **

**132 Words**

Usagi sat in her art class staring the blank page in front of her. _'I wonder what I should make. Oh, I know.' _

For the rest of the class period Usagi was bent of her paper. When class was over she looked down and smiled. Up close it looked like a bunch of dots, but from far away it looked away it looked like a rose. Happy with what she had she slid it into her notebook.

When she saw her teacher coming around to pick up the rest of the classes work, she smiled to herself. She didn't want to turn it in. Not when she had worked the entire class on it. No, instead she was going to give it to Mamoru.


	80. 91 Sacrifice

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 91: Sacrifice**

**135 Words**

"Mamoru-san, why not?" A red-haired young woman asked as she followed him into the arcade.

"I told you Sumi, for the thousandth time; I do NOT want to go out with you." Mamoru told Sumi as he turned to face her.

"Mamo-chan?" Came a voice from behind them.

Both of them turned to face Usagi. "Usako!" Mamoru said kind of surprised.

Sumi looked from Mamoru to Usagi. "Is she your girlfriend?" Sumi asked. "Now I see why you don't want to go out with me. I will sacrifice my love for you so that you can be happy." Sumi said as she walked away.

"What was that all about?" Usagi asked as Sumi left.

"I don't know. She's just another crazy girl that found out that I have a girlfriend." Mamoru said as they went and sat down.


	81. 90 If the shoe fits

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 90: If the shoe fits**

**100 Words**

Serenity ran and ran when she tripped she got up and continued to run. Endymion tried to follow her as best her could until he tripped. He looked down and saw a shoe. He then picked it up and looked at it. When he looked up Serenity was just disappearing. He smiled to himself as he looked back down at the shoe. At that moment Endymion silently made a promise to himself. The next time he saw Serenity he was going to ask her to put the shoe on and if it fit her he was going to ask her to marry him.

**AN: If you couldn't guess I wrote this while watching Cinderella with a girl I baby-sit when I wrote this. Anyway, please review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	82. 86 Tackle

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 86: Tackle**

**146 Words **

Serenity sat on a bench in the middle of the garden on the moon. She was waiting for Endymion to come. _'I wonder where he is. It isn't like him to be late.' _She thought to herself as she wrung her hands nervously in her gown. '_I hope he hasn't been caught.'_

She sighed as she closed her eyes and silently prayed that he hadn't. When she heard footsteps she opened her eyes again and saw Endymion coming towards her. "Endy!" Serenity cried as she got off the bench and ran towards him. When he was close enough she threw her arms around him and tackled him to the ground. "I was so worried that you got caught or something."

Endymion chuckled softy as he sat up with her in his lap. "I'm fine, but if I'm ever late again please do not do that again. It hurt."

**AN: I have STAR testing all week at my school so please except lots of updates. I may even complete this in the next week or two. I'm so close. Anyway, please review. **

**Princess Cornelia **


	83. 55 Panic

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 55: Panic**

**143 Words **

Endymion stood by a tree next to the river, waiting for Serenity. She was late, even for her. She was usually ten minutes late but today she was late by thirty minutes. He was starting to worry. _'A number of things could've happened. She could've been caught by the Senshi or the guards here. Oh gods, I hope not.' _He thought to himself as he paced back and forth.

An hour later he was starting to panic. _'Oh gods. She was caught.' _He thought as he sat there.

"Endy?"

Endymion looked up and saw Serenity kneeling next to him. "Oh, Sere I was so worried that you weren't going to be here. I was starting to panic." Endymion told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry I made you panic Endy." Serenity told him softly.


	84. 73 Wild West

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 73: Wild West**

**122 Words **

"No."

"Aw, come on Mamo-chan, it'll be fun." Usagi said as she grabbed the costume from the rack.

It was nearing Halloween and Usagi wanted him to dress up with her as something from the Wild West. The only costumes that she had found were of a Saloon Girl and a Cowboy. "Just try it on. Pretty please?" Usagi said as she pouted.

"Alright." Mamoru muttered as he snatched the costume away from her and stormed off into the dressing room.

When he came out a little in the cowboy costume awhile later Usagi couldn't help but squeal with delight. "You so cute." She told him.

"Again, NO!" Mamoru told her as he turned back around and went back into the dressing room to change.


	85. 82 The Small Things

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 82: The Small Things**

**132 Words **

Usagi was sitting on the bench in the park when Mamoru sat next to her. She didn't even notice him. "Usako, what's wrong?" He asked her after a while.

"Hmm?" She asked, coming out of her trance.

"I asked what was wrong."

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Usagi told him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"About what?" He asked her as he put his arms around her.

"The small things that made me happy when I was an ordinary girl."

"You still are an ordinary girl." He told her softly. "Those things should still make you happy."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You're right. I still like doing those things like getting ice cream, talking with my friends…" She told him as she rambled on and on with her list.


	86. 79 Naughty

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 79: Naughty**

**113 Words **

**Part 1 of ****the**_** In the Window Series**_

Mamoru was standing outside of Usagi's window. She hadn't noticed him like she normally did when he stood outside of her window. He saw her take a white tank top and blue sweats out of her dresser. _'She's probably going to go and change in the bathroom.'_ He thought as he smiled to himself.

To his surprise she didn't go into the bathroom. Instead she started to change she started to change right in front of the window. Mamoru turned red instantly as he turned around to leave. _'Oh my god!' _He thought to himself as he started to walk away. _'I've never felt so naughty before. I'm just going to try and forget about it.' _

**AN: The next three chapters are dedicated to my friend, Rebekka, who wrote them with me. Anyway, please review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	87. 77 Fantasy

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 77: Fantasy**

**100 Words**

**Part 2 of the **_**In the Window Series**_

Mamoru rubbed his eyes. "Motoki, what am I going to do?" He asked his friend after telling him what had happened.

"First of all, what were you doing outside of Usagi's window?"

"I wanted to tell her something," Mamoru explained to him. "But now I forgot what."

"Just try and get some sleep." Motoki told him.

"I can't! Every time I close my eyes I start to have fantasies." Mamoru sighed. "I guess I should go home and try to study to see if I can get these fantasies out of my head."

"Bye." Motoki said as Mamoru left.

**AN: I am going to finish putting these drabbles up this weekend and start a new story soon and I just want to know weather or not you guys want it to be started in May or June. Anyway, please review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	88. 42 Desire

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 42: Desire**

**100 Words**

**Part 3 of the **_**In the Window Series**_

The very next day Usagi was at Mamoru's apartment with him. "Mamo-chan," Usagi said, taking away his book. "I have a question."

"What is it?" He asked as he snatched the book away from her. He opened it and started at the pages trying to keep his eyes off of her.

"What's your deepest desire?" She asked him.

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up. "Um…well…"

"Yes?"

"It's to become a very good doctor." Mamoru told her, glad that he was looking at the book so she couldn't tell that he was lying.

"Oh." Usagi said a little disappointed as she turned away from him.

**AN: Please review. **

**Princess Cornelia **


	89. 75 My Souls Shelter

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 75: My Souls Shelter**

**125 Words**

Endymion paced back and forth in front of the tree that he normally met Serenity in front of. "Endy?" Came Serenity's voice.

He stopped pacing and saw Serenity standing there. "Good, you're here." He said as he went towards her. "I have something I want to ask you. We've know each other for sometime now and I care for you very deeply. I want you to know that I think of you as my souls shelter, Sere." He told her as he took her hands into his. "I know that we're from enemy kingdoms, but I just want to know if you would one day marry me and become my queen."

"Oh, Endy!" Serenity squealed as she jumped into his arms. "I would love to marry you."


	90. 50 Advertisement

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 50: Advertisement**

**134 Words**

**Part 1 of **_**The Plan Series**_

"Minako, are you sure we should be doing this?" Ami asked as they pinned a sign onto a fence.

Minako looked at Ami and sighed. "Ami-chan, Usagi and Mamoru-san have been dating for a while now, correct?"

"Yeah." Ami answered. "But, I don't…"

"We're just moving things along." Minako told Ami as she cut her off. "Here comes Mamoru-san. Hide!"

Minako then grabbed Ami's arm and pulled her behind the fence. Mamoru walked by the fence, but not without stopping and looking at the sign that read;

_'Ask her, you know you want to'_

As Mamoru turned back around and left the girls came from behind the fence. "I can't believe it. All he did was look at it." Minako said as she looked at the sign. Ami just looked at Minako and shook her head.


	91. 31 Weapon

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 31: Weapon**

**110 Words**

**Part 2 of **_**The Plan Series**_

"So, all he did was look at it? I don't understand. He didn't say or do anything?" Rei said when Minako told them what happened.

Minako just crossed her arms and shook her head. The girls just looked at Ami. "What?" Ami asked as she looked up from her book.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Makoto asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, your brains are your strongest weapon and we need a strong weapon and unfortunately none of us has one." Rei told her.

"Well, I do have an idea." Ami said as she began to tell them of her idea to get Mamoru an idea to propose to Usagi.


	92. 35 Daily Planner

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 35: Daily Planner**

**127 Words**

**Part 3 of **_**The Plan Series**_

Minako hid under the counter waiting for Mamoru to get up. "Mamoru," Mototki called from across the arcade. "can you help me with something?"

Mamoru said nothing as he got up and went to see what Motoki wanted. Minako crawled out from under the counter, took his daily planner before going back under the counter. She looked at what he had planned for later that day before taking out a pencil and erasing what was there and putting _'Fortune Teller' _in its place. She then crawled out from under the counter and out it back and crawled back under.

When he came back he looked at his planner. _'I don't remember that there. Oh, well. I better get going.'_ He thought to himself as he got up to leave.


	93. 72 Fortune

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 72: Fortune**

**223 Words**

**Part 4 of **_**The Plan Series**_

Mamoru walked to and old house on the outside of Tokyo. He went up the steps to knock on the door but it just opened by itself with a creak. "Hello?" Mamoru called as he looked around.

"I've been expecting you." Came a voice from the table. He turned to the table and saw an older woman sitting there. "Please sit down." She said as she motioned to a chair across from her.

Mamoru nervously walked over to the table and sat down in the chair. "Mamoru, correct?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

"Good." The lady said as she looked at the crystal ball in front of her. "I see a beautiful young woman with golden locks and her hair in a …er…odango hair style. Who is she?"

"Usagi."

"Usagi is it? What a lovely name. And do you love Usagi-san?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good. But what's this; I don't see a ring on her finger. I thought you said you loved her."

"I do."

"Then why aren't you two engaged yet?"

"I really don't think that's any of your concern." Mamoru said as he got and left.

"That didn't go well." Makoto said as she and Ami came out from the other room.

"Oh, well. Can I take this wig off now?" Rei asked as she took off the old woman wing. "It's so itchy."


	94. 81 Nature

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 81: Nature**

**183 Words**

Usagi squealed with delight as she walked through the zoo with Mamoru. "Thanks for bringing me here, Mamo-chan."

"You're welcome Usako." Mamoru said to her as they looked at the llamas.

"Oh, chickens." She said as she broke free from Mamoru's grasp and ran over to the chickens that were walking freely around the zoo.

She bent down to pet the gold one on the head when it started to come at her. "AHH!" She screamed as she dogged it.

The chicken then turned around to face her and came at her again. "Mamo-chan!" She yelled as she hid behind him. "That chickens trying to kill me!"

"It's not trying to kill you." Mamoru told her as he went over to the chicken to prove his point.

The chicken then looked at him and did the same things. "Um, maybe your right." He told her as he dodged the chicken. "Let's get out of here."

The two of them then ran towards the exit. The chicken chased after them the whole way. After they left the chicken began pecking the ground like nothing ever happened.

**AN: This really happened to a friend of mine. After she told me about it I just had to type it up. Anyway, please review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


	95. 34 Ball of Yarn

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 34: Ball of Yarn**

**127 Words**

"Mamo-chan, where's a ball of yarn?" Usagi asked her boyfriend as she looked around his apartment.

Mamoru looked up from his book and over at Luna. "Luna's playing with it, why?"

"I need it for a project." Usagi told him as she went over to Luna and took the ball away.

Mamoru looked back down at his book as Usagi started to unroll the ball. "AH!" Came a scream ten minutes later.

Mamoru looked up from his book and saw Usagi on the floor in a tangled mess. "Usako, what happened?" He asked as he got up and went to untangle her. "You now what, I don't want to know."

Mamoru and Luna just shook their heads as Mamoru freed her and put the yarn back into a ball.


	96. 28 Same Old and Dance

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 28: Same Old Song and Dance**

**88 Words**

Everyday it was the same routine. Get up, go to school, sit in detention, go to the arcade, talk with the girls, and walk home with Mamoru. She was tired of it. Today she wanted to do something spontaneous. She sat there thinking of what she could do for a change. Soon the idea of dragging Mamoru to the amusement park sounded like fun. "Oh, Mamo-chan!!!" She called as she looked around the arcade for him.

**AN: One of my shorter one. Please review**

**Princess Cornelia **


	97. 53 Giddy

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 53: Giddy**

**104 Words**

Mamoru walked into the arcade with a foolish grin on his face. Motoki looked up from the already shiny counter and saw Mamoru sit down. "Hey, why are you so giddy?" Motoki asked as he handed Mamoru his coffee.

"I'm going to do it." Mamoru told his friend.

"What?" Motoki asked getting creped out by Mamoru's smile.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask Usako to marry me." Mamoru told Motoki as he stared at him with a loving gaze.

"Oh, okay. Now why don't you stare at her because frankly you're scaring me." Motoki said as he turned Mamoru around to face Usagi.

**AN: Wow, I'm almost finished with all 100 themes. Anyway, please review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


	98. 96 Catch 22

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 96: Catch 22**

**96 Words**

Mamoru paced back and forth in his apartment. He had just gotten off the phone with Usagi. He had asked her to meet him by the weeping willow tomorrow. He was nervous. He knew that he needed her father's permission and he also knew that her father didn't like him very much. He sighed as he sat on the couch. He then turned his attention to the phone. He had to do it. He had to call. He picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Tsukino's number.

**AN: Um…yeah. I just recently learned what a Catch 22 was so I'm sorry if I didn't get it right. :sweats: Please review. **

**Princess Cornelia**


	99. 67 Weeping Willow

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 67: Weeping Willow**

**120 Words**

Usagi stood next to the tree waiting for Mamoru to come. He had called her last night and asked her to meet him here. "You're early." Mamoru said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, so why are we by the weeping willow anyway?"

"Well, I thought I'd try and make this tree happy." He told her as he got down on his knees.

Usagi looked at him strangely as he took both her hands in his. "Usako, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while. I love you very much. Will you marry me, Usako?"

Usagi looked at him and fell to her knees. "Of course I will, Mamo-chan." Usagi said as she embraced him in a hug.

**AN: One more then I'm done. Anyway please review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


	100. The Perfect Ending

**One Love: 100 Themes**

**Theme 100: The Perfect Ending**

**100 Words**

Usagi was seated on Mamoru's lap. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned against the tree. She was admiring the ring on her finger. It was a plain gold band. In the middle it had a diamond with two smaller ones on either side. Mamoru looked down at her and smiled. She lifted her head up and saw him looking at her. He closed his eyes before gently kissing her on the lips. When they parted she blushed as she turned her head to look back over the park. It was the perfect ending to a new beginning.

**AN: I'm done. I can't believe it. Well, I had fun writing these and I will continue to write SM drabbles. Thanks to all my reviewers who supported me all the way through. Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


End file.
